Some network service providers offer cloud-based media storage that allows customers to upload media content (e.g., music files, photos, videos, etc.) to a distributed network, sometimes referred to as a cloud, for backup and/or sharing. Media content stored in the distributed network can be accessed from different access points and/or devices connected to the distributed network. Customers may, for example, search, browse, add, and/or delete media content through any of a mobile interface, a web-based interface, or a television interface.